Bonds
by Sorry to burst your bubble
Summary: Galinda gets the idea to ask Elphaba on a walk. Please read and review!


Bonds

Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.

Author's note: this story takes place after popular.

The Green girl sat with her legs crossed upon her very plain bed; reading a book in which she was very engrossed in. Not a sound could be heard except the occasional sound of a page flipping.

A knock at the door told the bookworm her roommate was back from her walk, so, putting the book down Elphaba made her way to the door and opened it. The Green girl managed to smile a little at Galinda's childish glow.

"Hello, Elphie!" The blonde said, with a bounce in her step as she made her way over to her pink bed and landed on it with a plop.

"Hello, Galinda! How was your walk?" Elphaba asked, knowing perfectly well that if she picked up her book again the blonde would just put her focus elsewhere besides the book she was reading.

This time, however, she was only half right.

"Elphie!" At this the Green girl turned to face Galinda.

"Hum?" The Green girl asked, raising an eyebrow and hoisting herself once again onto her bed.

"What book are you reading?" The blonde paused, "I mean what is the book about?"

Elphie was amazed at Galinda's interest especially in that of a book she had never read; that is if the blonde had ever read in her entire life.

"Well," the Green girl began, "it's about bonds." The blonde sighed; Elphie always had a knack for: science and history. Galinda just had to face the facts her roommate was just plain nerdy.

The blonde turned her attention to the window. It was beautiful outside; although she had already been outside, so, what was the point?

Then, it hit her she could bond with Elphie!

The blonde smiled as she thought:_ "bond... With Elphie! After all, if things could bond scientifically speaking so could she and Elphie!"_

"Elphie?" The blonde's curls bounced as she looked in the Green girl's direction again.

"What?" The Green girl asked, looking into Galinda's blue eyes.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?" Her pale pink lips curved into a smile.

Elphie hesitated:_ "me on a walk with Galinda?"_ She thought.

"Well?" The blonde asked, pleadingly.

"Well!" Elphaba repeated sarcastically. "Well is a pretty deep subject, Galinda!" By now the blonde was on her hands and knees; looking pleadingly up at her roommate.

Elphaba sat up, arms folded across her chest: "Galinda, you and I both know that's not how a proper lady should behave!" The Green girl scolded.

"Come on, Elphie, please? She pressed on, giving Elphie puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, all right, Galinda!" With a sigh Elphaba stood up from her bed.

The blonde grinned for she had won the battle: "yyyyeeeeeesssssss!" She cheered.

Elphaba changed into something fresh; she now wore brown boots with a slightly different navy blue frock which was authentic navy blue. Not the light blue one she previously wore. Over that a black cloak tied neatly in the front and the hood down revealing her raven black hair.

Galinda wore a light blue cloak to complement her eyes and white dress. Another pair of high heels slightly lower to the ground than her other white ones to make it easier on her dainty feet.

"Ready, Elphie!" Galinda chimed.

The Green girl smiled: "yes!" She answered, walking to Galinda's side and clasping a lily white hand in her green.

Once outside Galinda suggested they walk around campus Elphaba not being able to think of anything better accepted Galinda's request. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and cliques were clicking.

The Green girl pointed: "Galinda, look! There's a nice oak, we could sit under," then a mischievous smile crossed the Green girl's face. "Race ya!" Elphaba said, daringly. Both girls started towards the tree and slowly their hands separated. Surprisingly amongst Galinda's squeals of delight was Elphaba's own laughter.

"I won!" Elphaba declared, as she touched the tree trunk with her green palm.

The blonde out of breath came in second: "you're too, fast for me!" Galinda admitted, catching her breath and sitting with her back against the tree trunk; pulling her knees up to her chest the blonde smiled as she gestured for her friend to sit next to her.

The Green girl sat pulling her knees up to her chest just as Galinda had done only a few seconds before her. "Elphie?" At this Elphaba turned: "yes, Galinda?"

The blonde played with her curls for a few seconds: "do you think we could possibly have a strong friendship?"

"Galinda, what in Oz name are you asking that for?" Elphaba rolled her eyes: "of course," the Green girl gripped the blonde's hand firmly. Galinda's face shone a hint of disbelief before she looked down at her lap.

A sigh escaped Galinda's lips, and then, a firm hand lifted her chin: "of course," the Green girl repeated.

"You positive?" The blonde asked, hopefully.

Elphaba smiled: "I'm positive, Galinda! Although, I am curious," Elphaba paused, "as to why you would ask such a thing, especially, since we have just begun our friendship! Would you care to elaborate, your concern?" The Green girl turned and position herself so she could hang on Galinda's every word.

"It's just... people, ever since the Ozdust have been thinking it odd that we're hanging out," she paused, "but, for the first time in my life someone actually pays attention to me! Don't get me wrong but I sometimes can't help but think of what they think of us." A heavy sigh escaped Galinda's lips; out of the corner of her eye, however, the blonde could see her friend shake her head.

"Galinda, it doesn't matter what other people think of us!" Elphaba said, looking into her friends bright blue eyes. Clearing her throat the Green girl proceeded: "you and I have just begun an adventure. One that will for sure take us to new heights! Those hooligans can laugh all they want to... But I assure you none of them will understand what we are going to have and what we already have!" The blonde was now grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, the endless possibilities!" Galinda squealed, jumping up. The two girls then began to chase each other around the trunk of the oak tree.

**... and so our story ends with a black-and-white picture of Elphaba and Galinda chasing each other around the oak tree with smiles on their faces. Galinda's hand is outstretched almost touching Elphaba's shoulder.**


End file.
